New Enemies
Plot Ben is watching Sumo Slammers. Then a sudden News Report comes on with Ssserpent attacking a little girl, holding her hostage. Ben: Not on my watch! (Transforms) Fourarms! Fourarms jumps out of the window and finds Ssserpent. Ssserpent: Hello Tennyssson! (Throws Girl) Fourarms: NO! (Catches Girl, barely) That was to close. (Girl runs away) Don't be scared I'm Ben 10! Ssserpent shot acid at him when he wasn't looking. Fourarms passed out. Ben wakes with Oliver Thompson creating a video game. He got up though he wasn't in control! Ssserpent was! Oliver: We need one more transformation! Ssserpent through Ben: Sssure (Transforms) Lodestar! Lodestar controlled magnetics and threw them and the wall. Oliver: Great. We are all done! Ssserpent: Thank you sssir. Ben left and went home. Ssserpent unmerged with him and went to a lair with Will Haranuge and Oliver Thompson in it. Ssserpent: Ssso with thisss Ssstalker Bot I can control everything? Will Haranuge: As long as you destroy the menace Ben Tennyson! Ssserpent and Will Haranuge: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahaha! (Cough Cough) Two Hours Later... Ben: I'm going to Mrs. Smoothies! Want anything? Kevin: No, I am not abandoning Mr. Smoothies! Gwen: Don't be such a girl! Kevin: (Sticks Tongue Out At Gwen) Poo. Ben: I'm going to get their new flavor, mushroom with chopped up brocili! Plus they add Peanut Butter as a bonus! Kevin: Ew. (Fakes Puke) BLAGH! Ben: Fine! Ben drove in his car. There was to much traffic so he turned into Jetray. Ssserpent in the Stalker Bot appeared. Then Will Haranuges face appeared on the Stalker Will Haranuge: We teamed up to destroy you! Ssserpent: Sssoon we will rule the entire Universsse! Ben: Not if I can help it! (Transforms) Cannonbolt! Cannonbolt charged, the Stalker stopped him. Ssserpent kicked him away. Cannonbolt: Maybe (Transforms) Waybig! Waybig shot a Cosmic Ray. The bot held out a mirror. It reflected the blast and hit Waybig, reverting him. Ben: This is not fun! (Transforms) Upchuck! Upchuck shot his tongues out but the Stalker caught them and threw him aside. Ssserpent spat acid at him. Upchuck ate it and spitted it back out. The Stalker made an electrical shield which stopped the green oval. Upchuck: My Omnitrix only has time for one more transformation! (Transforms) Diamondhead! Diamondhead shot crystals at him. Ssserpent caught them and threw it back. Suddenly Ssserpent and the Stalker merged! Robotic Ssserpent: Ssso much power! Diamondhead: Not good! Diamondhead made a diamond sword out of his hand and broke it off. His hand regenerated. He threw the sword at Robotic Ssserpent but he simply caught and crushed it with one hand. The Omnitrix timed out. Ben: Stupid watch! Robotic Ssserpent: Prepare to die! Ben: I don't think so! He punched the robotic Ssserpent, causing damage. Ben: You see, that you got all of my alien moves but my moves! He rolled over and kicked it. He took a few swings. When the Omnitrix finally recharged Robot Ssserpent was weaker. Ben: Time for my A Game! (Transforms) Hummunguosaur! He crushed the Stalker right out of Ssserpent. He picked and Ssserpent, threw him up in the air and kicked. He went flying higher than the eye can see. Ben reverted. Ben: I guess that wraps it up for today! Hey! Where's my car? He looked everywhere and found in a towshop. He payed the tow and left. That night he had a Nightmare. Across town we see two figures, one is a snake. They are laughing evily. Figure 1: We have ssstarted out plan. Figure 2: And now we now how to destroy Tennyson once and for all! They laugh again. Major Events *Ssserpent and Will Haranuge have become major enemies Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villians *Ssserpent *Stalker Bot *Will Haranuge *Oliver Thompson *Robotic Ssserpent Aliens Used *Fourarms *Lodestar *Cannonbolt *Waybig *Upchuck *Diamondhead *Hummunguosaur *Jetray Trivia *I won't tell who the figures are so don't ask me. There might be Sserpent and Will. (D: I revealed it! Stupid me!) Category:Episodes